


Sleep and Ride

by cubadivorce



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, No superhero, Riding, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubadivorce/pseuds/cubadivorce
Summary: Stephen was too tired last night, but not now.





	Sleep and Ride

  
Stephen was dead tired that night. The hospital was so hectic today and Stephen was already restless since he was about to take a leave next week. Kevin won't let him out of his sight at the emergency room because of the accident at the 23rd Street. If it's not because of Wong who was off because of his allergies, he wouldn't be this exhausted.  
  
So when he was finally done and went home, he just wanted to sleep. His whole body felt like torn apart everytime he took a step. He dropped his body on the bed and ignored his boyfriend's protest when he just went to bed without changing his clothes.  
  
Stephen knew Erik was worried. They agreed that this was the week where both couldn't be together a lot because of Stephen's schedule at the hospital and Erik was all about compromise as sometimes he was the one who couldn’t be bothered at all when he was in his working zone. So when Stephen went to bed just like that after work, even Erik wanted to protest because he at least should change his clothes first, or wash his face, Erik stopped complaining when Stephen said that he's too tired. As a good boyfriend, Erik eventually changed Stephen's clothes for him.  
  
"You sure you're too tired or just lazy?" Erik asked as he threw Stephen's uniform to the laundry basket. He turned to look at Stephen who already hugged the pillow with just one white t-shirt and underwear on.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." He mumbled, receiving a chuckle from Erik.  
  
"Which one is it?" Erik asked again, dipping his body on the bed, leaned in to Stephen's face and kissed his nose.  
  
"Tired." Stephen said again, eyes already closed.  
  
Not long after, Stephen felt a pair of strong arms circled on his waist. He tried to keep his eyes closed, they were so heavy to the point it was really frustrating that the hot fingers on his stomach already touched his skin. A hot breath started to hit the back of his neck, a pair of lips were pecking his skin like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Darling, stop." With that Erik pulled apart, staring at the heavy lidded greyish green or blue--sometimes Erik saw yellow-- that were Stephen's eyes. Erik leaned into his face again, trying to kiss the man but Stephen stopped him first. "Tomorrow, okay?" Stephen said, pulling onto Erik's nape and pecked on his lips softly. "Tomorrow morning, I promise." He whispered and flopped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
Erik sighed, finally kissed Stephen's forehead and let the man rest. Stephen was too tired to pull Erik back to the bed for a cuddle when Erik got up, turned the lights off, and walked out the bedroom. He could hear a faint voice of his boyfriend who was on the phone, probably talking about his work. He did see Erik was in front of his laptop when he walked into the house just now. Erik was probably still working on his new project anyway, so he fell asleep just like that not long after.  
  
Another hour later, Stephen felt a dip on the other side of the bed. A smell of musky cologne and fresh mouthwash met his face as Erik held him closer and kissed his cheek. Stephen snuggled closer to his embrace and heard, "Good night, Stephen." And he went back to sleep in Erik's arm.

  
Erik woke up to the sudden paralysis of his legs. No, scratch that, something was weighing on his body. He opened his eyes slowly, only to find Stephen already woke up and was sitting on him, sharp pale green eyes stared at him like he was waiting for something. Erik frowned and tried to see clearly by rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Now?" Was only Stephen word when he saw Erik finally stared at him back.  
  
"How long have you been sitting on me?" Erik asked back, trying his best not to laugh but failing as Stephen reached for his shirt.  
  
Stephen leaned into him and kissed his nose, Erik placed his hands on Stephen's slim waist naturally. "Not long, I've just woke up too." The dark haired man replied as his right hand reached for Erik's jaw to give him a soft kiss. "Then I saw this."  
  
Erik lifted his eyebrows as Stephen's left hand found its way to his pants and slowly rubbed the semi hard erection through the fabric. Erik smirked and run his fingers through Stephen's bangs so that he could see Stephen's not-so-innocent expression right in front of him.  
  
"Thought you're tired." Erik said, caressing Stephen's cheek softly. Stephen leaned into him and locked his lips to Erik's as his hand stopped rubbing. His movement was not as soft as the first one, Erik could sense the impatience. Stephen slowly reached the hem of Erik's shirt and pulled it up, cold fingers slightly brushed onto Erik's hard and leaned stomach muscles.  
  
"Not now." Stephen replied between the kisses. He kept kissing Erik while trying to take the damn shirt off Erik's body. Erik smiled and cupped Stephen's face for the last kiss before finally gave in and let Stephen took his shirt off. Stephen immediately dug into his bare chest and kissed his skin softly, while his hands slowly caressing every corner they could reach that was Erik's body. Erik chuckled lowly and stopped Stephen's hands as they reached for his pants again. Stephen looked at him questioningly as he laughed.  
  
"Why so hurry?" Erik asked, pulling Stephen closer. "We haven't done kissing yet."  
  
Stephen's expression was still so stoic when they kissed again and it always drove Erik crazy. The kiss was soft yet felt like Stephen was in a hurry. Stephen pushed Erik's head back to the pillow and tilted his head a little as their lips finally devoured each other. Stephen's kisses were usually sweet and slow, but Erik could feel the neediness when Stephen licked his lower lip for an entrance, and he knew Stephen wasn't quite up for a slow pace. Erik slightly opened his mouth, feeling a little teaseful as he closed his mouth again for a quick peck.  
  
Stephen stopped and looked so annoyed now, Erik couldn't help to give in when he saw the pout on Stephen's beautiful face. Stephen grabbed Erik's face again and kissed him harder, slightly and gently bit into Erik's lower lip to force him to open his mouth. Erik really wanted to laugh but he knew his voice was swallowed by Stephen's kisses. Erik could feel the lust through the kiss, the impatient and eagerness yet he still could feel the burning passion of love from Stephen. He finally kissed Stephen back with the same effort, earning a little gasp from the man on top of him.  
  
Stephen could feel his face and ears got hotter as Erik's hand crept up on his nape up to his hair, pulling him even closer for a harder kiss, tilting his head to the angle Erik wanted. Stephen was taken aback when Erik took the charge of the kiss and he couldn’t help but melted into Erik’s embrace. Stephen had his breath being taken away from Erik's motions. It felt like he just had to comply to Erik’s demanding kiss. A groan escaped his lips when Erik pulled him down and Erik knew it’s time to get slower. Stephen finally stopped kissing Erik as he felt the need for the air and let out a breathless gasp. He pulled away a little and saw Erik's smug in an instant and felt so annoyed by it.  
  
“What are you so pretty for again?” Erik asked, so cheesy that Stephen wanted to throw a shoe onto his face to make that smug disappear, but he couldn’t. Not after that mind-blowing kiss that almost made him surrendered.

Stephen ignored the question and pressed his lips against Erik’s chest, kissing the dark skin like his life was dependent on it. Erik had his palm on the back of his head, brushing his long fingers on his hair.

“You’re giving me a silent treatment now, huh? Angry that I kiss you so good, you’re speechless?” Erik asked and pulled one of Stephen’s arm to his face, making Stephen stopped what he was doing and looked at Erik. Erik opened his mouth and put Stephen’s fingers into his mouth, licking and wetting them with his saliva. Stephen couldn’t help but blushed as he felt Erik’s tongue played with his fingers as he hoped it was something else instead of just fingers.

Stephen pulled his hand back and saw Erik was smirking at him. “I wanna ride you.”

One of Erik’s eyebrows perked up. “What’s stopping you?”

“Being too dry to function?” Stephen retorted, slid back and finally reached Erik’s pants. He pulled out Erik out of his underwear and licked his lips. “You’re so excited even in the morning.” He said with a low voice, gently touched the base of Erik and stroke him lightly.

Erik chuckled. “You’re the one to talk.”

Stephen slid his fingers up and circled around the head before sliding back down. “So dry.” And before Erik could talk back, he leaned down and kissed Erik wet, teasing Erik a little with a loud peck before nibbling it. “Had been a torturous week, hadn’t it?” Stephen asked, kissing Erik’s balls and gently grabbed Erik and stroke him slow. “I missed you.”

“Fuck, babe.” Erik hissed. “I missed you too, keep going.”

Stephen paused and looked at Erik. “But I wanna ride you.” He tried to make a puppy eyed look but Erik knew him better than that. He had already waiting for a week to have sex with Stephen, he didn’t want to wait.

“Just do something already.” Erik said, both eyes and his erection begged Stephen for attention.

Stephen smirked and gave it another wet kiss before he took it whole into his mouth. Erik’s eyes flickered at the sight, locking his view on Stephen who was happily bobbing his head up and down on top of him. “Slow down, doctor.” He breathed as Stephen sucked him good, tongue travelled around his skin. Stephen’s mouth was so hot, Erik felt like burning and he just wanted to shove himself into Stephen more.

Stephen could hear Erik gasping, his hands started to pump Erik when Erik’s fingers grabbed his hair in attempt in slowing him down. He slowed down with a slurp on the head, making sure it’s wet enough for him to ride. He got up and took off his own shirt and underwear. Erik needed to calm his dick down seeing Stephen in his full glory, pale skin with beautiful dick, ready to get devoured. 

“Wait!” Erik stopped Stephen as he saw the later was about to position himself on him. “Let me prepare you.”

Stephen pushed him back down to the pillow. “I’ll do it, just stay down.”

Erik didn’t say another word as he saw Stephen put his finger up himself and gasped a little. He immediately grabbed Erik’s thighs to get some more balance as he prepared himself for Erik. His face flushed and soft gasps escaped his lips, Erik thought he was gonna come just watching Stephen fucked himself with his own fingers. Erik couldn’t just stay down so he got up and reached Stephen’s face for a kiss, swallowing Stephen’s tiny whimpers.

“So beautiful, so pretty for me.” Erik chanted on his ears, kissing his collarbone and made a mark. Stephen held onto Erik’s shoulder as he kept scissoring himself. Erik stroke his sides, feeling every shiver through Stephen’s skin. Stephen stopped and lifted his hip up and finally put Erik inside him.

“Fuck.” Stephen closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain by pausing. Erik held onto him and kissed his neck to help him, because Stephen wasn’t even down a half of it. Stephen tried for the second time, deeper this time. Both moaned at the sensation, Stephen felt like he was about to tear apart. “I-I can’t… you’re too b-big…” he whispered, face red as his favorite color as his eyes teared up.

Erik couldn’t stand seeing him in pain and reached for anything on the drawer that could help Stephen. His hand grabbed the hand cream Stephen always put before bed and pump them out on his palm. He lifted Stephen up a little and put the cream on his dick. Stephen stared at him and couldn’t help but kissed him after he’s done. “You’re the fucking best.” He said and tried to plant himself on Erik again.

It was easier than before, but Erik still felt so big. He let out a loud gasp this time as he took a half of Erik’s dick, pausing for while to take a breath before he slammed himself down further and took Erik whole. His hold on Erik’s shoulder got tighter as he was soothed a little by Erik’s hands stroking his back softly.

Stephen needed time to adjust himself on Erik and Erik let him, he kissed Stephen’s lips to distract him and Stephen melted into the kiss. Stephen would never asked for a better boyfriend, Erik was just too understanding. He waited for a week, he let Stephen slept on him last night even when he knew Erik wanted to have sex. He was too patient and Stephen wanted to give him a reward.

So he started riding Erik with a slow pace at first, small gasps and whimpers were out of his mouth as he saw Erik did the same. His own dick rested on Erik’s hard stomach. He threw his head back as he kept a steady and faster pace, and everytime he lifted his body up and slammed it down, Erik cursed on his chest.

Erik kissed Stephen’s chest and the red hard nipples in front of his face, giving so much pleasure in Stephen’s body. Stephen groaned when Erik playfully bit into it, his thighs shook slightly as he kept bouncing on Erik. His brain was completely in ecstasy, he didn’t care of anything else anymore as he rocked forward steadily. Erik’s palms grabbed his butt cheeks and squeezed them, Stephen moaned in pleasure and reached for his own dick to pump it and made some precome.

Erik’s hand stopped his hand from touching himself. “Just come from me, no touching.”

Stephen felt like he was about to explode, the heat pooled in his gut. Erik groaned as both were feeling close, precome leaking and wetting Erik’s stomach. Stephen almost lost his balance but he quickly grabbed the back of Erik’s head, lifting his face and breathed on Erik’s mouth. They kissed sloppily, saliva rolled down to their jaws but they didn’t care. Stephen felt so, so good riding his dick, Erik couldn’t think of a better sensation. Stephen’s ragged breath against his skin, whole body rocked and rode him like there’s no tomorrow. He wanted to feel like this forever, he didn’t wan to let go of Stephen even in the slightest second.

“I’m—I’m so close… Erik… Erik…” Stephen’s exhaled heavily, moaning Erik’s name over and over before he threw his head back and shot his seed hard onto Erik’s stomach and chest. He was so far gone, shaking on Erik’s lap and squeezed Erik as he rode out his orgasms. However, he didn’t stop bouncing on Erik because he wanted Erik to come inside him.

“Fuck, Stephen. Shit, you’re so hot.” Erik gasped after a hard thrust, holding onto him still and Stephen slammed himself down and made him moaned in pleasure as he filled Stephen full with his come inside. “Fuck…” Erik buried his face on Stephen’s crook, kissed his shoulder wet, tasting the salty sweat filled with Stephen’s scent. “You’re so beautiful, fuck, I love you so much.”

Stephen slid himself out of Erik’s dick, but never let go of his hold. He kissed Erik on the lips and smiled. “I love you too.” He kissed his man again as he calmed his own breath. “Now breakfast, and then let’s just spend the rest of the day having sex.”

Erik laughed at the ridiculous plan but never once he thought Stephen Strange wasn’t adorable. He reached Stephen’s bangs and pushed them back out of Stephen’s flushed face. He kissed Stephen’s lips softly, knowing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. “Ah, you’d be the death of me.”

Stephen smiled, so beautiful Erik almost lost his mind. His fingers circled on Erik’s cheek lovingly. “I won’t let you die that easily.” He whispered, leaned closer and kissed Erik again hard. Their lips touched in the most passionate way possible. “I’m not done loving you yet.”

As cheesy as that sound, they did spend the rest of the day exactly doing that, holding each other close and never wanted to let go.


End file.
